emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5478 (14th December 2009)
Plot Charity remains torn over the money and in an attempt to placate Debbie, Charity attempts to return it to her. As Debbie walks off, refusing to have anything to do with it, Charity notices Edna collecting donations for the church. Dumping the cash holdall on the pile of other donations, a liberated Charity believes that she's solved her problem. However, fearing that Cain may want the cash back, Debbie arrives at Tall Trees to confront Charity but is thrown when she declares that she doesn't have the cash any longer. Furious that Charity could be so stupid to give it away, Debbie goes off in search of Edna, fearing that she may go to the police when she realises what's in the holdall. When Edna informs them that David's taking the bag to the shelter, they race off and catch him just as he's about to leave the village. With little explanation, Debbie and Charity retrieve the holdall from his grasp. Back at Tug Ghyll, Charity tries to explain that her actions were to prove that Debbie and Cain mean more to her than money. Unconvinced that her mother could ever change, a teary Debbie shows her the door. Meanwhile, with his bravado back in full swing, Aaron's flirting with Holly pays off when she agrees to go out for a drink with him. But as she leaves, it's clear that Aaron feels uneasy. Back at Butler's, Holly makes a passing comment about going for a drink with Aaron. Alarmed and confused by the announcement, Adam warns her to be careful. Bemused by her brother's reaction, Holly's left wondering why Adam is being so protective of her. Elsewhere, Ashley feels the pressure when Rodney mentions that he'll buy a Christmas tree for Gabby to decorate. Emotionally drained, Ashley insists that because there is just the two of them, Rodney's gesture is unnecessary. With Gabby's best interests at heart, Rodney reminds Ashley that he should really make an effort. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *John Barton - James Thornton *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *Home Farm Fayre - Exterior *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and kitchen *Hotten Road *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall *Café Hope - Café *Mill Cottage - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Exterior *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Field *Playground *Church Lane car park *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,300,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes